Unfriendly Visit
by Christina Black Hunter
Summary: Chloe is visited by a not so friendly ghost and Derek gets the worst of it. Is Simon an ass or will he fall for the girl of his dreams? Do Chloe and Derek finally give in to true love and will Tori be the best friend Chloe ever had? Rated M because of language and fluff (also note to fans of the books: in my version the only characters that are related are Derek and Simon ;D)
1. First Night Of Safety

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**This is my first attempt at this. Let me know if it's any good and how I can improve it. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose! **

**I do however own this version of The Reckoning because I had the idea for it and wrote it ... XD**

(Chloe's POV)

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, Tori was snoring. I swear if their was an entire army marching past with the house crumbling all around us, Tori would still be snoring away completely oblivious.

I looked at the clock, 5am.

"Necro Girl!" I froze as the voice came loud out of the darkness. I looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Silly Little Necro Girl, Do You Always Look For Something That You Can't See" I jumped and my heart stopped. The voice was so close to my face their was a breeze that sent shivers down my spine.

"What do y you w want?" I tried to sound brave but my stutter slipped through and he found this funny.

"your not safe here" he circled me and I could feel my skin crawl.

_He's lying; he just wants to mess with your head. Banish him now, or you'll end up nearly dead and Derek will have to come save you again before he gives you that triad mark chewing out! _But what if we're not safe?

I couldn't help it, after the last two weeks I wasn't about to blindly trust that I'd finally found refuge.

"What do you mean?" I tried to raise my voice loud enough for Derek to hear but not enough to wake Tori.

_Oooh God! Derek to the rescue Dun Dan Nan Nan! _Well do you have a better idea? It's not like Tori would know what to do. _Ok, I'll give you that one. Derek it is then._

"Well Isn't It Obvious From What I've Just Said You Silly Little Girl!" he appeared in front of me and I scrambled back, a small squeak escaping from my lips. He was so close to my face and I suddenly felt so cold. "Why aren't we safe here?" Derek burst through the door as the words came out in a whimper.

_About Time!_

"What is it saying Chloe?" Simon appeared behind him and Tori woke up with a grunt.

"Your Not Safe Because You Shouldn't Be HERE!" he was next to Derek now and the door smacked into the side of him.

"What th..." the door slammed into him again and he stumbled to the side but managed to catch himself before he fell. Tori and Simon both seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"STOP OR I'LL SLAM YOU BACK INTO YOUR ROTTING CORPSE!" I was shaking with fear but I wasn't going to let him hurt Derek.

"Well aren't we touchy" he was back in my face again.

"What are you waiting for Chloe? It's messing with you banish it before it kills someone. Chloe!" Derek practically leapt over to me and the instant he touched me the bed started shaking.

"Oh My God!" was all Tori could squeal.

"Well, What Are You Waiting For? Stupid Necro Girl! You Can't Do Anything Right Can You" he was enjoying himself now. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to push him as far away as I could.

"Chloe, hurry UP!" Derek barked. "Shut-up Your Not Helping" I snapped back at him. I heard something make a thud but I didn't open my eyes. I concentrated harder until finally everything fell silent.


	2. Its A knock Out!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanks for the comments, please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose!**

**Don't forget that I do own this idea though!**

(Derek's POV)

I was lying awake thinking about how I was being stupid now because my brain was still on red alert, waiting for something to happen.

_You're just being paranoid, at least for now anyway._ Yeah, and you know this how exactly? For all we know after the last few weeks, and going by the general trend of things, we've just walked into another trap. _But this is Andrew; he wouldn't ever put us in danger. _I hope your right. _I am so relax idiot..._

I was ripped from my train of thought hearing Chloe's shaky voice, "What do y you w want?"

_Crap! _Told you, who's the idiot now?

I sat up and listened more intently, Simon sat up and tried to ask me what was up but I threw him a look that instantly made him shut the hell up.

"What do you mean?" she finally said after a minute, I got up and ran through to Chloe's room. She was breathing too heavily for this to just be a normal ghost.

"What is it saying Chloe?" I demanded just as her head snapped up and the door smacked into me. I let out a huff of pain as I began to say "What th..." the door smacked into me again. This time it knocked me off my feet slightly but I caught myself.

"STOP OR I'LL SLAM YOU BACK INTO YOUR ROTTING CORPSE!" she made me jump because she practically screamed this in a growl as she shacked with what I could only assume was either sheer rage or absolute fear. After that I wasn't entirely sure.

_Nice one!_ Yeah.

I ran over to her because she was staring ahead of her now like someone was in her face "What are you waiting for Chloe? It's messing with you banish it before it kills someone. Chloe!"

The second I touched her arm the bed started going haywire, jumping all over the place.

"Oh My God!" I heard Tori screech, the sound mad my ears ring. "Sweet Jesus!" I mumbled under my breath.

_Definitely not a friendly ghost! _You think!

The door slammed again but this time it staid shut, I could hear Simon trying to open it from the other side. Where was Andrew surely he must have heard this by now...

Chloe had her eyes shut and she must have been trying to banish it but it wasn't fast enough because something hit my head and pain shot through my skull.

"Chloe, hurry UP!" I didn't mean to say it out loud never mind how harsh it sounded. "Shut-up Your Not Helping" she snapped back at me.

_You Like Her Don't You! _That's sort of irrelevant just now._ You want to love her, You want to kiss her, You want to... _Shut-up if she gets knocked out then we'll never get rid of this thing! _Fair point..._

Something else smacked against me and I fell over and hit the floor with a thud. I tried to get back up to shield Chloe in case she got hit with something. I managed to get onto my knees before the wardrobe fell on top of me and I blacked out.


	3. Tori To The Rescue

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**Sorry if theirs any grammar and spelling mistakes, I really suck at writing, I'll try to spot and fix them as I go along**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose!**

**I do however own this version of The Reckoning because I had the idea for it and wrote it ... XD**

(Chloe's POV)

I opened my eyes when I heard Simon come crashing through the door. I looked down next to me on the floor to see Derek passed out under the wardrobe, their was blood flowing from his head and a little spilled from the corner of his mouth.

_OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!_

"Derek!" I shouted as I lunged for the wardrobe that was on-top of him trying desperately to push it off him. _Why is all old furniture made of solid wood?_

Of course it didn't move until Simon scrambled over and threw a knock back spell at it. I lifted Derek's head a stuck my pillow under it. "S s somebody g get And d drew!" I yelled and heard Tori scamper out of the room.

"Derek?" Simon was panicking, he almost shook him but I grabbed his hands before he could do any damage.

"No! Simon he has a head injury and you want to shake him. Are you trying to make his brain pop out his skull?" I didn't mean it the way he took it.

"Don't talk to me like that Chloe! This is your fault! You're the reason he came bounding in here! If he hadn't came to save you yet again he wouldn't be laying here like this right now! So don't you DARE try telling me what to do like I'm and idiot!" he spat the word 'Dare' with so much venom that it made me flinch.

"I I I d d didn't m m mea..." he cut me off.

"I honestly don't know why he even bothers with you! All you do is get him hurt and into trouble" his eyes bore into me and I thought I was going to burst into flames or something.

_He's upset and worried about Derek just ignore him; he'll regret it when he knows Derek will be OK. _But he can't speak to me like this I haven't done anything wrong! _Just concentrate on stopping the blood and let him chew you out all he wants, just stop the blood. FAST! _Oh God! The Blood!

I looked at Derek. He was still unconscious and my pillow was fast becoming a giant blood soaked sponge. I had to find where the blood was coming from and put pressure on it. I turned his head slightly and saw the gush in the left side of his skull. I grabbed my sheets and pressed them to the side of his head and prayed for Andrew.

"He's not here!" Tori came through the door and skidded to a halt. "Oh My GOD!"

"What do you mean he's not here! He HAS to be here! Where would he go! This isn't exactly the ideal hot spot!" Simon spat at Tori and she flinched. I was just as surprised as her.

I know he's worried about his brother but COME ON!_ This is a bit much. _Relay you think?

"hmm...whha..." Derek mumbled. He tried to sit up but he just fell back.

(Derek's POV)

I could hear mumbling. Sounded like someone was shouting. _Simon. Simon's shouting? _I tried to open my eyes but they where too heavy. _Why is Simon shouting?_ I tried to open my eyes again, this time they did.

A throb of pain went through my head, _Shit! _OW! I tried to sit up and I just fell back down again as a surge if black dots splattered across my vision.

_That's not good._ Definitely not good!

"Derek?" mmm ... that voice. That voice makes everything melt away. "Derek can you hear me? Are you all right? Simon SHUT UP!" she sounded ... annoyed?

"No I Won't. He's Going To Die And It's Your Fal..." Simon got cut off by Tori. "Oh Go Whine In A Corner! Your Getting In My Way And On My Nerves!"

"You CAN..." all I heard was a huff and some scuffling and Simon swearing. _Bad move bro._ _Even I don't piss her off as much as she sounded right their._

(Chloe's POV)

Simon went flying backwards a few feet and stayed their. He obviously valued his life too much.

"Sit him up" Tori practically barked at me, I jumped a little but still managed to make him sit with her help.

_God, he's heavy!_ Well duh! Theirs a hell of a lot of him after all, what did you expect.

"Don't let him pass out Chloe. Simon go get boiling water and a lighter, I'll find a needle" Tori seemed far to calm, this wasn't what I would have expected from her. I thought she would have run a mile from blood. She disappeared out the door with Simon.

"Derek can you hear me?" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

Those eyes are like two emeralds sparkling, it's sort of hypnotic._ Their are more important things than his eyes to deal with right now. Concentrate on keeping them open for a start._ Right.

"I need you to stay awake, don't go to sleep or I'll kill you and pull your spirit back and slam it into your body. Understand?" OK maybe that was a bit much but it got a smile; he's obviously not really really bad if he can smile. _Less thinking more gibbering._

"So sorry about you getting hurt an..." Tori came back in with Simon on her heels. "I need you to clean the gash, don't worry Derek it was about time for you to get a wash anyway" yep it was defiantly Tori behind the whole Florence Knightingale thing she had going on. Simon passed me a wet towel and I dabbed at the wound.

_Eeeuw! The skins flapping up aaahhh! _Gross, but so not the time for a girlie fit right now.

Tori sterilised the needle she had with a lighter and started to sew Derek back together. Not the nicest thing I've ever seen but I tried to keep him awake and held his hand.

**So sorry if you don't like this chapter, Simon's been a real s**t, but was it stress making him snap or something else? **

**Please review, all criticism welcome. Thanks xXx**

**Christina x**


	4. Where Is Andrew?

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**Hey, I've been busy with college the last few days and that's why it took me so long to write this, I know I made Simon an ass in the last chapter, but have faith, it's all part of the master plan that is my plot. Mwahahahaha! *strokes a white Persian cat and smiles* Also thanks for the reviews they really made me smile XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose!**

**I do however own this version of The Reckoning because I wrote it ... XD**

(Derek's POV)

Chloe cringed as she pressed the wet towel to my head, she tried to hide it but I could still see that it bothered her. Then Tori started sewing my head while Chloe held my hand and whispered words of comfort to me in the way that only she could. I flinched when the first stitch went in but I made myself forget the pain. I concentrated on Chloe. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, full of worry and held her hand tighter. I concentrated on the melody of her voice and how calm she sounded apposed to the stress in her eyes and on her face. She touched my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb, telling me I would be fine.

"That's it. You can move him onto a bed now, just don't start shouting Derek or your skull will pop out the hole I just fixed and I'll have to do it again" Tori said it like she normally would, with a sarky tone, but I could hear the worry and fear undercurrent that took out some of the sarcasm. She cleared everything up and disappeared out the bedroom with that.

"Derek can you move onto the bed?" Simon asked. He was now kneeling next to Chloe. His face was as white as a sheet. I nodded my head and pulled myself onto Chloe's bed. I didn't feel as dizzy as before. Just cold.

"I'm going to go get you some water" Chloe said when she was at the door, she seemed less worried now. But, she seemed annoyed.

Simon sat next to me. "I know you like her, I can see it" I turned to face him.

"Of course I like her, she's in my pack. If you're in my pack I like you" I tried to sound nonchalant.

I do like her. No. I love her. But theirs no way I'm ever going to admit it unless theirs even the slightest chance that she might possibly even like me back. _Because that's getting you far isn't it. _Shut-up! _What? The sooner you face that sh... _Don't even go their.

"No. You know what I mean. You love her. Its ok, I get it, the whole mate thing. So that's why I'm backing off. Make your move bro cause she likes you to whether she knows it or not" he looked dead serious!

"What? No? I ..." he cut me off. "Don't deny it. Your head over heals for her and you know it" he actually smiled at me like he'd won. I couldn't say anything I was completely dumbstruck. All I could do was staring at him with a look that deer get when their caught in headlights while my mouth drooped open. He was about to say something else but Chloe and Tori walked back in with water and a pile of blankets.

"Well at least he's not dead!" Simon said looking at Chloe with fierce eyes. They both looked completely dumbfounded as they stopped in their tracks and stared at him while he stalked out.

"Simon what the hell man?" I said to his back. No wonder she was annoyed if he'd been like this while I was out of it. Is this what he meant by 'I'm backing off'. WHAT THE HELL!

(Chloe's POV)

I found Tori in the kitchen putting the blood soaked things in a black bag.

"What do you think is wrong with Simon?" I asked her. She turned and walked over to me.

"I don't know, might be because he's jealous" she said in a whisper. "Why would he be jealous? And why are we whispering?"

"Because you and wolf boy have a thing going on and because of the superhuman hearing thing" I just looked at her. "Me and Derek have a thing?"

"Chloe don't you realise the way that you both look at each other? He looks at you like you're his entire world and if he ever lost you he would stop breathing. You look at him in the same way. You love one another and your both too stubborn to realise it."

_You gonna deny it? _Yes. No. _Which? _No...

With that she got a smug look on her face and turned on her heels. I watched her put the black bag next to the garbage. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Was it that obvious?

"erm... I came down to get water. He looks cold" I couldn't say anything else and I prayed that she would accept that I didn't want to continue this discussion. "I'll go get some blankets then wolf girl" she said as she walked into the front room.

When we got back upstairs we where greeted with Simons foul mood.

"Well at least he's not dead!" he looked at me like he hated me. What did I do that was so wrong? I blinked away tears.

"Simon what the hell man?" Derek said as his brother walked out the room. He looked just as shocked as I felt. I walked over and sat the glass next to him; he was still staring at the door. He was shaking. Tori had already walked over and was throwing the blankets over him, he pulled them up and his eyelids started to droop. I went downstairs sat on the sofa and turned on the tv with mute on.

OK so I do love him. But if it's going to hurt the relationship with his brother like this the maybe I'd be best just to not do anything about it. _Simon's just being a twit, he'll get over it and move onto the next blond. _I guess but...

A sudden thought hit me and I couldn't think of anything else. Where is Andrew?

**So where **_**is **_**Andrew? That is the big question!.. I'll try to update as quickly as I can but the weekend is coming up and I fully intend to go out ... Keep reviewing. All criticism welcome.**

**Thanks x**

**Christina xXx**


	5. Flirting And Discovery's

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like just over a month, I had a sh** load of college work to finish and then I had a major case of writers block and then I actually forgot what I was trying to write =O ... But it's all good now cause I'm back and I promise that I will churn out as many chapters as I can to catch you guys up with what's going on in my little world of The Reckoning xp**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose!**

**I do however own this version of The Reckoning because I did this ... =D**

(Tori's POV)

"Right...Spill" I don't exactly like Chloe myself but this was ridicules! If I didn't know better I'd have thought that Simon had a seriously bad case of PMS. "What are you talking about?" so he was going for the innocent puppy look.

"Nice try Simon, but you don't fool me. What the hell is up with you... one minute your all over her then your giving her the icey-cold shoulder because its all of a sudden dauned on you that she's in love with wolfie whether they know it or not ..."

The look on his face was priceless. _At times like this you should have a camera stuck on your hand. _Yeah, if every photo I ever took didn't have the head cut off. _I don't get it! You can hack into the FBI files and get some guy arrested in your class because he was messing you around but you can't see straight through a camera! _Shut it!

"I...err...bu...how?" he looked a little like a fish with his mouth hanging open like that.

"Well I'm just letting you know that you have the next 24hrs to snap out of it or I will send you out that window and freeze you mid-air, so help me god" I tried not to yawn until he looked like he was convinced. He shook his head in agreement, so I stretched and lay on one of the beds behind him.

"Eerm that's my bed ..." he folded his arms like he was a three year old refusing to eat all his dinner. "So sleep in that one unless you feel like sharing" I pulled the cover over me and pulled off my jeans and dumped them on the floor.

"I'll just ..." and he pointed over at Derek's bed as he half ran towards it.

I'll never get tired of making him squirm. _It's just too easy._

(Chloe's POV)

I got up and walked through to the office. Nothing. So I had a look in the basement, kitchen and closet. Nada.

_Maybe upstairs..._But we where all upstairs and their are only three rooms. _What if he's working for them and he brought us here to trap us. _If that's the case then we have to leave now, but Derek needs to rest before we even think about doing anything. _Check for a body. _WHAT! _Close your eyes and see if you feel like you did when those corpses where near by..._

I went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of anything but what I could feel. I felt cold, but the house was cold so their was a good reason for that. I had butterflies in my stomach, but after what had just happened that was normal. I had goose bumps and the back of my head was a little sore. "Ooohhaaggg" I groaned out loud.

_Ooh man. I didn't actually think we would find anything. _If I could strangle you right now, I would.

I got up and followed my scenes towards where they where screaming at me to go in the opposite direction. I went upstairs, and found myself drifting towards Andrew's room.

I opened the door a little and slammed my hands over my mouth to stifle the scream that was about to come out. Too late, I threw myself backwards and slammed into the wall. I slowly sank down to the ground as silent tears streamed down my cheeks, hot and salty. I shut my eyes but I could still see it so I opened them and stared not daring to look away.

**Sorry it's not much but I'm mega tired and full of the cold *sniffs and coughs* **

**I will try my best to write something by tomorrow night but I just thought that I would stick this in cause I suddenly struck me and I had to write it down ... Please review XD**

**Thanks x**

**Christina xXx**


	6. A Horrible Memory

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**So I guess you guys liked that cliff hanger right ... XD**

**I know I'm a genius, bow down before me and suck up my epic awesomeness!**

**Love your comments; they make my world complete x**

***dances off into another room to start the next chapter with a big cheesy grin***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong dose!**

**But don't forget ... I made this!**

(Simon's POV)

I was dumbstruck. Tori knew everything. It was like she'd read my mind or something. This is one of those situations where you have to just throw in your cards and give up because I am not going to test out my luck with Tori's threat. _She's brilliant, but scary. _I kinna like it...

I heard a thump just then and I got up to investigate. _Maybe Andrew's here after all... _where's he been?...

I poked my head out the door and squinted through the darkness, Chloe was at the end of the hall outside Andrew's room staring into it like she was catatonic. I ran over, trying not to make too much noise.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" She didn't even jump like she usually dose. I followed her line of site into Andrew's room. It was empty. "Is someone their Chloe? Is it a ghost? ... Can you hear me?" I touched her shoulder and her head snapped round to face me. Her eyes...she cocked her head to the side and smiled an awful smile. My heart stopped. Her skin was sallow and wet, like she was sick. Their was redness around her eyes as if she'd rubbed them too much. But her eyes. It looked like they where rolled into the back of her head.

"What's wrong Simon? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She snapped her head back and started cackling. It wasn't human. It wasn't natural. Her voice wasn't her own, it was like their was something else talking at the same time as her. Something almost animal.

"Chloe ... are you their?" I almost leapt into the air when she whipped her head down and shoved herself onto all fours so that her nose was touching mine.

"Of Course She Is Silly Simon! Where Else Would She Be?.. She Just Can't Come To The Phone Right Now That's All!" She lurched back and laughed that god awful cackle.

She jumped up into a crouch and lifted her arms. She then started waving them around like she was conducting an orchestra.

"2, 3, 4, she hit the floor, 5, 6, 7, never went to heaven, 8,9,10, she wont speak again" She sang it like she was in a playground. Then she doubled over with laughter and I dragged my eyes off of her to see Tori standing a foot away with wide horrified eyes.

I stood up and Chloe instantly stopped laughing to watch me.

"How do you know that rhyme" Tori sounded like a child, "What's wrong with your eyes Chloe?"

"Not Chloe sweetheart, how about you and me have a nice little chat on our own honey, remember how much lovely, dear departed Jenna used to love our _chats_" Chloe's face twisted into a grin and I turned my head to look at Tori. She looked terrified.

"No, please..." she whispered. A tear escaped her eye, rolled down her check and dripped off her chin onto her chest.

(Chloe's POV)

Andrew got up from his bed and walked over to the window. It was his eyes that disturbed me the most, they looked like they where rolled into the back of his head. His skin was sallow and wet. He opened the window, sat on the ledge and swung his legs out. He sat their for about half a minute then he leaned backwards. As he did, his eyes rolled forwarded he gasped and tried desperately to grab the window frame but it was too late. He fell. Then it started again. And again. And again...

Then I felt like something was on-top of me, rapping it's self round my entire body. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move. Then everything went black and I tried to scream but nothing happened. That's when I heard Simon. I tried to answer him, but I couldn't. He spoke again and touched my shoulder. As he did my head snapped round with so much force I thought my neck would brake.

"What's wrong Simon? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The sound was like a growl mixed with my own voice that out of my mouth. My head snapped back again and the voice made a cackle that was sickening to hear.

I tried to scream and shout. I don't know what I was trying to say but it didn't matter because nothing happened. I felt more pressure pushing on me. Squashing me from the inside out. The pain was too much and all I could do was whimper until it became bearable. When it did I felt myself go limp and crash to the floor.

(Tori's POV)

*_Flashback to when Tori was younger..._

"Tori, can I stay please? I don't want to go back tonight" Jenna had never told me that she was abused, out loud, but she knew that I knew and that I would never tell unless she wanted me to. I don't know when it began but it had been a long time and the only person that I could blame was James Dawn. The on-again off-again boyfriend that her sister had been seeing since before I even met Jenna. He was a creep and I had always made a point of making sure that he knew exactly what I thought of him. Perverted freak.

"I don't honestly know why you even ask anymore, of course you can" I walked over to my door so my dad could hear me, "Is it ok if Jenna stays tonight?"

"Sure, ask her what she wants' for dinner. Theirs pizza in the oven now if you guys want that"...

..._Latter that week..._

"I will kill him! I am going to rip him apart! He should die! DIE DIE DIE!" I was lived with grief. Last night Jenna threw herself out of the top floor flat she lived in with her mum and sister to get away from that basturd. My mother and dad where holding me back as I tried to brake free to kill James Dawn as he walked past my house. Going towards Jenna's flat! He disappeared round a corner. "No..." I crumpled in a heap on the floor and sobbed for my best friend...

..._End of flashback*_

That rhyme was what the kids in my school made up when everyone thought it was just a suicide. Before the sordid truth came out with the coroners report. He went to prison, and that's where he has been for years. "No, please..." I whispered as Chloe's face twisted into his grin. A tear escaped my eye, rolled down my cheek and dripped onto my chest with the memory.

**Sorry I took so long to write this, I wasn't sure if it was too dark... let me know if i've got this horribly wrong and I will change it. Sorry if anyone is offended by this, but I have wrote, read, re-wrote and had friends read it as well to try and make sure I didn't.**

**As always reviews are welcome with lots of love or criticism =D**

**Thanks**

**Christina xXx**


	7. Aftermath of a possession

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So I haven't updated this story in a really long time ... like a good few months. I'm sorry and I will try my best to write a few chapters and get them up here as soon as I can.**

**Well, when I left you guys last I had mixed it up a bit with the whole flash back thing, don't worry their is a reason for this, I have a master plan =D**

**I shall work my little butt off to churn out chapters for your reading pleasure and as always feel free to leave criticism when you review. I just went over all my previous chapters with spell check so from now on it will be easier to read (sorry it took so long).**

**Thank you for all the lovely comments and encouragement it makes my day when I read them!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own dp, Kelly Armstrong dose! All hale to the awesome dp owner!**

**However I do own this little franchise and whatever ideas that flow from my brain to my fingertips =D**

(Derek's POV)

I didn't remember falling asleep but when I woke up it was Tori who was shaking me very gently. As I focused my eyes I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, but their was no sound. she was completely silent until she said "I don't know how ... but Chloe's been possessed and now she wont wake up. I figured you would know what to do" she was so quiet and subdued. I looked at her for a second as I got up, slowly at first to see if I was light headed, but I wasn't so I went straight for the hall where Tori had already gone.

She doesn't seem to be panicking, _she looks like she's in shock! what the hell man? _oh that's not good...

(Simon's POV)

I had been too busy trying to wake Chloe up that I didn't notice Tori had gone and woke up Derek. It was like she figured I had no idea what I was doing and went straight to him, cause you know how he knows _everything_! Well to be honest I really did have no idea what happened and why Chloe wouldn't wake up. Derek sat next to me beside Chloe.

"Where's her necklace?" he noticed it straight away.

_Damn it! Why didn't I think of that! _Because he knows what its for...

I quickly looked around me for it as I silently cursed myself up and down for being such a jack-ass before.

I spotted it lying next to Andrew's door, the ribbon had untied. It must stop her from being possessed or maybe it was to just protect against ghosts bombarding her.

I picked it up and passed it to him, he gave me a funny look that I didn't understand and then put it round her neck. I nearly jumped out my skin when Chloe inhaled a sharp breath and scrambled to sit up. Derek put a hand round her waist to help her sit up properly and she squeaked as she jerked away. This made Derek pull his arm back so fast it was a blur and he shifted his weight back a little.

"Chloe?" Tori said sheepishly from behind me, I totally forgot she was here.

(Chloe's POV)

I was beginning to panic that I wouldn't be able to wake up when my eyes flew open and I gasped for air. I had no idea where I was or what just happened but I sat up as fast as I could. I wanted to see everything around me to make sure I wasn't captured by the Edison group.

I almost had heart failure when an arm went round my waist. When I realised that it was just Derek I felt awful because he must have thought it was him that made me re-coil the way I did and it wasn't that at all!

"Chloe?" I heard Tori's voice. She seemed far away.

"Chloe what do you remember?" Derek had his business tone that meant I had to give him fast answers without stuttering.

_Maybe I should pretend to faint and hope he wont notice … _too late, just talk.

(Derek's POV)

"Where do you want me to start?" she sort of splurged her words out.

_Mental note: STOP MAKING CHLOE SO DAMN NERVOUS! _

"What did you do after I fell asleep?" I could feel Simon's eyes boring into me but I ignored him.

And so she told me how she went looking for Andrew and saw his death, after that all she remembered was a crushing pain and muffled sounds.

"You don't know what you did?" Tori piped up from behind Simon, she looked riled. Something must have really shook her up. I looked at Simon then. He was … confused looking, like he wanted to do something but he didn't know what.

"I don't remember anything but the agonising pain, what happened?" Chloe was sitting wide eyed and she looked like she was desperate to get out of eye-shot of Andrews room …

_Ohh … it must still be re-playing. _

"Can you move?" I asked her and put my hand out slowly to help her up if she needed it. She put her hand in mine without a word and got up, still shaky.

I steered her into the room I'd been in with Simon.

"We need to get away from here, take what we need and go" Tori spoke up from the other bed she sat on next to Simon.

"Not yet we should look around to see if theirs anything here with information we can use. Another place we can go to, or at least were we can start looking." Chloe said it before I could, Simon and I looked at one-another.

"Just don..." Simon began but she interrupted him. "I know, just don't take off my necklace"

Another look, she wasn't even stuttering, she seemed calm now, too calm.

I couldn't help it, I don't even know why I did it. I turned to her, leaned in and sniffed her.

"It is me, I'm not possessed any more. Its weird I should be cowering in the corner but I'm not. Maybe I'm in shock or something"

Even Tori looked now. "Okay, but you don't leave my side and we leave as soon as this place has been searched top to bottom..." I had no idea what was going on but I knew enough to not let Chloe out of my sight.

**It's not my best but I hope you like it anyway, I promise I will write more over the weekend. I will sit with a nice bottle of wine and write to the best of my ability =)**

**As all ways criticism is welcome and let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Christina xXx**


	8. Awkward lol

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in like a year...actually I think it's been more than that! But I'm back now and I am getting ready to type my little fingers to the bone. I've tried to keep this chapter light and I hope you like it, feedback is much appreciated =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the DP related characters and basic plot line but I do own my version because it came out of my own imagination mwahahahahahaha!**

**(CHLOE'S POV)**

"Okay, but you don't leave my side and we leave as soon as this place has been searched top to bottom..." I ignored Tori and Simon with their exchange of glances, I knew what they where thinking and for the split second that it crossed their minds they let a smile brake through, which was quickly replaced by serious expressions. Derek of course didn't notice.

"okay okay, lead on I don't want to be here longer than we have to be" I wasn't stuttering or panicking, maybe it was the adrenalin rush but I never wanted it to go away. I felt awesome.

Derek waved a hand from me to the door which was clearly my que to get up and follow orders. So I walked out the room and went straight toward the stairs to the attic.

"Yeah you guys go check the attic we'll check downstairs" Simon sounded urgent, but that was stamped out when Tori said "you go ahead Simon I think I'll go put my jeans back on first", both Derek and I turned to see the sudden realisation on Simon's scarlet face and Tori scurrying off into what had been the room Derek and Simon had chose. I looked at Derek, "how did no-one notice that?"

Derek was quiet beside me as we poked our heads around the door.

_Yey...1 poltergeist, 1 death, 1 possession, 1 serious injury (which looked pretty much healed) and a creepy old house with too many rooms...drama drama drama._

**(DEREK'S POV)**

Chloe and I where rifeling through old abandoned junk when she shoved a photo in my face frantically pointing at a boy not much older than us,

"that's the boy that knocked you out..." he looked like someone id happily k.o with grate pleasure. I felt something wake up in me and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up.

_...No not here, not in front of her! _She might like it, come on let loose a little you cant fight me forever you know...

I got a slap of reality when I felt Chloe's finger run gently over my stitches "...why is that almost healed after such a short time and should we take the thread out now before it gets permanently stuck under your skin? That would be kinda gross" she looked puzzled, I felt a tingle go up my spine just as my face went on fire. I moved away a little, and spurted my stumble of an explanation "Excelerated healing, I'll get them once we show Tori and Simon this" I pointed at the photo got up and shouted Simon...

_Smooth man, all you needed their was a massive sign saying I love you Chloe you make me week at the knees and stuff!_...Shut Up...

**NOTE: Short and sweet i think is appropriate here, just enough to see if I've managed to pick up where I left off. As always critisism is welcome, but be gentle with me because I really do suck at grammar =) ... Anyway, please leave feedback all your comments make me smile because it lets me know people are reading my story ;) Must dash now, my bf is trying to find some trophy on a PS3 game and he seems to be having a bit of trouble lol, should calm him down before the control pad gets launched =D**


	9. Explained

**Okay chickadee's….it's been a while; ok it's been too long. I'm sorry, I can't even really blame writers block because I have had this chapter in the works since nineteen canteen. But here it is. I'm trying to get out of the habit of jumping from one character to the other as far as POV's go but I've tried to show more through one character too. Another short one…I DON'T own any of the Darkest Powers characters nor the inspiration of the story which came from the first two books, however any characters I stick in and the idea of this particular parody all came from my head yadie yadie yadda should any side effects occur such as blindness or wrist fatigue please consult your doctor and a therapist because there is something seriously wrong with you…enjoy x**

(Simon's POV)

Holly Crap!...Legs, ass and the top didn't leave much to the imagination either...How in the hell! I didn't know where to look!

"I'll get you downstairs", the words came out so fast I don't even know if they made sense but as I started in the library trying to think of anything not Tori related, guess who appeared beside me...with a pair of jeans and a more, concealed, bust area.

"sooooo..." she ran her finger along on =e of the book shelves as she walked toward me. "What do you think Clerek are doing upstairs?...All alone..big scary attic.."

I watched as she put a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth with a fake shocked expression and with small girly voice she said,

"Oh! Derek, I don't like it up here; it's so dark, and, there may be a rotten corps I could accidentally raise from the dead and make dance..."

Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, our noses practically touching and said in a silly boy voice,

"it's ok Chloe, I'm here and nothing will hurt you as long as I'm around...because I love you Chloe...and...I want you to have my puppy's"

Now she had jumped back, leaned against the book shelf and lifted one leg while she held her hand against her forehead, like in the old movies,

"oh Derek, I love you too, but your brother, Derek my darling what about your brother? He will be heartbroken"

At this point I have no idea what my face was doing but I was lost for words...she may be a bitch but this was kinda funny. However I couldn't figure out if I was morally allowed to laugh at this..then she held onto my arm again and said;

"He will survive, as long as he learns how to love again I'm sure he'll get on fine. He will survive! He will survive!"

I couldn't help myself I burst into hysterics and the two of us doubled over in laughter.

That's when Derek's booming voice spilled down the stairs, why did he sound…like a kid that'd been caught watching porn by him mom?

"Simon!"

I heard footsteps crashing down the staircase as Tori and I ran to the hall to find a rather flustered Derek shadowed by Chloe looking rough as hell, if I didn't know he didn't have the nerve to peck her on the cheek I could have sworn they had just had a heavy petting session if you know what I mean.

Chloe grabbed the photo out of Derek's hand before he got a chance to explain, "That's the boy" she pointed at a kid no older than about 18, who looked like a slimy jock.

"He's the one that started throwing stuff around in our room and I'm sure it was him who.." Tori's gasp cut her off. That horrified look was on her face again and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know how she knew him.

"No" she said, "he's in prison. How can he have been in that picture then if he's been in prison this whole fucking time?!"

"Tori what are you talking about? How do you know him?" Chloe shoved the picture at Derek and took Tori into the living room. Derek and me held back at the doorway, close enough to hear her but far enough that we weren't looming over her.

As Tori spoke, there was only the glow from the muted television illuminating the room.


	10. A Plan and Stitches Out

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay Dokey. So I wanted to clear this up, don't' panic there is no incest in my version of the reckoning, Simon and Tori in my story are not brother and sister, hence the flirty flirty. I know in the actual books they are but I wanted to do some things differently, this was one.**

**Right, that said, here's my new chappy. **

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do NOT own any of the D.P series characters or the basic premise for my story which was taken from the books, Kelly Armstrong owns all that.**

**However, any characters thatI have added and the general direction I've taken the sory in is mine because I made it up.**

**Hope you kids enjoy, review and let me know what you think, I love reading what you have to say **

**Christina x**

_**(CHLOE'S POV)**_

Tori's story was horrific to hear.

In the month that followed her best friend's death, James Dawn had infiltrated the grieving family through the sister. He helped with funeral arrangements, held his girlfriend's hand and even let her mother cry on his shoulder. The whole thing made Tori feel sick.

She knew he was responsible, and he knew that she knew. He rubbed her nose in it.

He would meet her at the school gate and walk her home, to passers-by it was simply an older boy helping the young girl who had lost her best friend. But he used these walks to get into her head.

When the coroner's report came out, it didn't take long for the police to see him for what he was.

At the time he was only 17, but he was tried as an adult because of the crimes. Jenna was not the first girl, only the first to inadvertently tell her story.

The thought of what Tori was telling me made me cold to the core.

"He's been in prison since before that photo could have been taken so what the fuck is he doing in it?!"

I think at that point we all had the same thought. He must have had some kind of power and the Edison Group wanted him for it.

But, why was he dead? Did he prove to be just another failed experiment like us? Was he too powerful to control like me or Tori? Was he taking too long to turn like Derek? Did he not have enough power for them like Simon?

I looked at Derek, he was hovering by the door with Simon. He tried to hide it before I saw, but he looked, for a second, like he was going to kill someone.

"Chloe, if Simon helps Tori to cast a spell that will trap him in this room, do you think you could.."

I cut him off I knew what he was thinking already, "bring him back? I can try. That photo should help me shouldn't it?"

Tori was shaking her head, "Why do we have to bring him back he's gone. And if Chloe saw his ghost then there's no way he can ever come back".

Simon walked over to her, "We need to know why he was here. What they wanted him for. It may have some kind of bearing on our situation here".

I knew she wasn't happy but she agreed and they went into the kitchen. That left me and Derek.

"Should we, turn off all the electrics and move all the heavy furniture out of the way so that no-one else gets hurt?" It was a week attempt to busy myself so that we didn't end up standing at opposite sides of the room, awkwardly avoiding eye contact the way we usually do. It worked.

"Yeah…I'll sort the furniture if you unplug everything, and when we get upstairs I'll fix Andrews room", there was a pause and the room was thick with silence. I nodded like one of those dogs you put on a dashboard of a car, then realised how silly all of this was and a huge grin grew on my face as I started laughing at the oddness of the situation. I must have looked like a right idiot bursting into a fit of laughter for no apparent reason, which only made me laugh harder.

Derek just looked perplexed, "You ok their Chloe?"

I waved at him, nodding but continued to laugh at the confused look on his face. Tori and Simon came through.

"What's up with her?" Simon and Tori had the same confused look on their faces as Derek.

I started trying to breath. "I'm fine, I just thought this…" I pointed between Derek and myself, "…was rather funny. Here we are in an old abandoned, haunted house. Life threatening situation after life threatening situation, and yet Derek and I can't be in the same room alone without an awkward silence".

Tori began giggling behind the sofa. Simon went back into the kitchen. Derek just stood there like he had no-idea what to do or say.

"ok, ok. Look…I'm pulling the plug on this conversation" I unplugged the tv and Tori Burst into a fit of laughter at the same time as me, I could hear Simon laughing in the kitchen and Derek, finally, began to smile as he turned to move a rather large bookcase.

We worked our way around the house pretty quickly. Tori and Simon where casting downstairs and I was finishing pulling out the plugs in what Tori and I had claimed as our room when we arrived. Derek appeared at the door.

"I finished in Andrews's room…You done in here?" I nodded and moved toward the door.

"Come with me" I closed the door and then pulled him toward the bathroom and made him sit on the bath next to the sink. I then picked up the scissors Tori had discarded in the sink from earlier on, rinsed them and went to cut a stich but he stopped me.

"Would you rather Tori do it? I'm sure she'd be quicker at it..."

"No" he let my hand go and turned his head a little "just, cut them all and then pull them out gently so…"

"So that none of the thread is left behind and you end up with a foreign body stuck in your head. Got it", I waited a second then started.


End file.
